User blog:BlueChoco/Blood Money + August Additions
We all know how Blood Money when it came out, really pushed people towards actually leveling up. Not to mention the Hired Guns mode was an interesting concept, but what's everyone really thinking of it all? The new weaponry (Mark II upgrades) and such are kinda nice, not to mention also adding an NX-Rare to the lineup? So far we have 3 GP Standard, 2 NX Standard and 1 NX Rare. What are people expecting, to actually be given a Mark II upgrade soon? Skorpion was a pretty underrated gun, compared to the Mac-10 and UZI. SG556 was pretty underwhelming also, given the ammo and such. Sure the Rare counterpart was superior, but with the upgrade it's given new life. We also seen the first NX-Standard explosive projectile, the MZP-1 which was released as a 24-hour sale item. Also the first of it's kind being released for permanent. Skip on the whole "Alien Gun" kind of hating, it's a joke gun like the Squirt Gun, Box Gun and such. They get their once a month joke weapon now, to get people riled up over something. 5-Shot was a nice attempt, at adding some other thing to mess around with. Either from earning the cases slowly from Roulette (which wasn't at first), or from buying Hi-Sec keys. I was personally surprised they did it with gray keys, but could have been to prevent a huge backlash from players. The GP Cases are supposed to give higher rewards, also the GP-Hazard had it's maximum raised to a now a large 2 million GP. They at least tried to expand the customization list, but wish they would not adopt such a bad method of customizing. If they'd at least change the patch kit from adding days, to possibly fixing a broken gun it'd be more logical. What are 'YOU '''looking forward to in the August update? A few pretty hot items are going from NX-only to GP, while a lot of it tends to be pretty unused items. If they actually keep at this rate, we might have a semi-balanced bit of content. Specs will still be OP and people will always whine, even if you put huge limits on spec items, the huge draw towards them will be pretty big. Also they say more is on the way, if you noted at the very end of the page. ''"Still not enough? We have more exciting surpises to announce soon so be sure to check back with us." It's leading me to believe there's something else, they won't care to disclose right now and it's kinda concerning. Could it actually be more content for GP? Could it be possibly the new map content? It's leaving us with a big question mark, that we try speculating over while enjoying the new changes. Also don't get too comfortable with Respawn Tokens being GP, it's only as they stated for a limited time. I'd guess maybe 1-2 weeks, before it's stripped away from GP? Also to note they did release some "content" prior to being put on sale. Which was the Terrain Backpack (3 Slot), only previously obtainable as part of the 5-Shot game. Guess they did it to get a huge interest, and then the following day it's released in the shop. As always I'm kinda wary about new things, especially when older things never get fixed. Where's the weapon balancing that we're promised? The Mark II upgrades are not "balancing" anything, it's just a cheap way out to get us to spend time in-game. Category:Blog posts